The End Of -A
by The-Slayer-And-Key-Of-Dagon
Summary: Spencer never would have thought that Ezra, the loving English teacher who just so happened to be Aria's boyfriend, would turn out to be -A. (Set in season 4B. Alison is alive. Sparia friendship) RATED: M FOR VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS.


**I would first like to say that I am a big Ezria shipper at heart and this whole EzrA situation has been killing me. LITERALLY. So, I decided to write a story to get it off my mind.**

* * *

The four liars sat in the cold hard chairs of the police station. None of them had said a word except for when they were being questioned about what had happened earlier that evening.

Spencer looked over at her friends. By friends, she meant Aria, Hanna, Emily, _and _Alison. That's right. Alison was sitting in the station with them. She had finally come out of hiding and told the cops everything about -A. As Spencer looked at all of them, she could see that they were all broken on the inside, but the one who looked the most broken was the smallest one. Aria Montgomery sat with her arms wrapped around her. Spencer could tell that Aria wasn't just hurt physically but also emotionally. The poor girl had been through hell in the past 24 hours.

They all had, but Spencer knew that Aria had been through the most. Spencer never would have thought that Ezra, the loving English teacher who just so happened to be Aria's boyfriend, would turn out to be -A. He had tortured them for almost two years.

Spencer looked across the station and saw their parents talking to the officers. She vividly remembered all of their shocked faces when the girls told them that Ezra was behind all of -A things.

The shock was soon replaced with anger. All of the parents were mad but the ones that were the angriest were the Montgomery parents.

"Aria, I told you that man was up to no good. Why didn't you listen to me?" Bryon told his daughter. Aria began to cry and apologize for everything.

Bryon face soften as he saw his daughter breaking down. He told her was sorry and that he didn't mean to upset her.

After a many hugs and tears, the parents were escorted out so that the girls could be questioned.

The more Spencer thought about the past day the more she wanted to cry. She tried to block out all of the images in her head but she couldn't. She kept flashing back to when she first woke up in that dark room.

_Spencer was the first one to awake. She looked around and realized that she was in a dark room. She began to feel around for something and stopped when she felt what seemed to be someone. _

_"Five more minutes, mom." She heard the voice of her friend Aria mumble.  
_

_Spencer grabbed her shoulders. "Aria. Wake Up!"_

_Aria rubbed her eyes and glanced up. She squinted her eyes at her. "Spencer, where the hell are we?"_

_"Guys!" Spencer and Aria's heard the voice of Hanna shout. They jerked there head to the side._

_"Hanna is that you? Why are you yelling?" A tired sounding Emily asked. "Hey, where are we?"  
_

_Suddenly, the door at the other side of the room opened. A figure in a black jacket stepped forward. The figure reached forward and pulled the string attack to a light bulb hanging from the top of the room._

_As soon as the light illuminated the room, everything became visible. Ezra Fitz was standing in front of them with a cold look in his eyes. _

_Spencer immediately looked over to her best friend. Aria eyes were widened and her bottom lip was trembling._

_"Hello, ladies." Ezra tone had changed from the comforting soft one they had come to known. _

_Tears began to fall down Aria's face. "W-Why? P-Please tell me i-it isn't t-true?" _

_He turned his eyes in the direction of his girlfriend... well ex-girlfriend now.  
_

_"Sorry, baby. It's all real." His voice seemed taunting. He slowly made his way towards her. "I can't believe you never even realized. You actually believed I loved you. Soulmates. All you were was a good fuck in-"_

_He never got to finish that sentence. She raised her hand and didn't just slap him. She punched him across the side of his face. _

_His head jerked back. Blood began to pour out the right side of his lip. He slowly wiped it away._

_Spencer would never forgot the sound of Aria crying out in pain when Ezra curled his hand into a fist and punched her across her face. _

_Aria grabbed the side of her face with her trembling hand. She slowly raised her eyes to look up at him. _

_"Don't you ever do that again. Understand?" He stared at her, waiting for a reply._

_When she didn't answer, he roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him._

_"Understand!" Ezra shouted. _

_"Y-Yes." Aria managed to say through her tears._

_He let go of her and stood up. "I have to go deal with some business. I'll be back."_

_After he left the room, the girls immediately looked at Aria. The site in front of the broke their heart. The smaller girl had her legs pulled up to her chest and arms wrapped around her body. Sobs ripped through her throat.  
_

_The girls wrapped their arms around her trying to soothe her heart wrenching cries. _

_"Shh, Aria. It'll be okay." Spencer rubbed her friends back. No matter how many times she told the girl that it would be okay, she knew that it wouldn't happen._

Spencer looked over at the clock on the wall. It read 10:30 p.m. She wearily stood up and excused herself from the room. She walked through the halls until she found a restroom. She pushed the door open and noticed that nobody else was in it.

She walked over to the sink and began to wash her face off. As she looked into the mirror, she began to think back on more of the events that occurred.

_The girls finally seemed to soothe Aria enough to where she stopped crying. Ezra hadn't returned yet. They didn't know if that was good or bad. When he finally returned, he had a smug look on his face. _

_"I couldn't really decided which one of you I should start with. __Then, it came to me__" He looked Hanna. "You're the one of stole my diary from my lair so why not let you have the pleasure of being tortured._

_Ezra walked over to her and pulled her up from the ground by her shoulders. He was holding her up by the collar of her shirt. _

_"Where to start?" He didn't have to say anything else because Hanna spat in his face._

_He wiped it off quickly then grabbed her by her throat. He squeezed her neck tightly. Hanna gasped for air as she struggled to break free from the grip that Ezra had on her throat._

_"Leave her alone!" Aria shouted at him._

_He laughed at her. "Is someone jealous that she isn't get all the teacher's attention?"_

_She tried to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. She had to be strong not only for herself but for her friends._

_"If you don't l-leave her alone right n-now-"_

_He stalked over to her and grabbed her roughly by the forearms. He slammed her into the wall and pressed his body against her. Aria let out a gasp from the pain that shot up her whole back. She struggled to get out of his grip but pathetically failed._

_"You'll what, huh?" He leaned down toward her face. He was close enough to her that she could feel his breath on her. She tried to turn her face away from him but he grabbed her chin with his left hand and force her to look him in the eyes._

_"What's wrong, baby?" He asked, with a hint of lust. "I promise everything will be okay." He smirked at her and raised his hand from her chin. He ran his fingers through her hair. She started to breathe rapidly as she realized that he had the upper hand and could do anything he wanted to._

_Spencer noticed the change in his tone. Anger coursed through her veins. She couldn't stand the sight of her best friend being held against the wall with tears streaming down her face. Spencer stood up and walked over to him._

_"Let her go!" She shouted. She was about to grab him and force him off of her but shockingly he seemed to oblige._

_Aria fell to the floor trembling as she stared up at the man she loved. He didn't spare her a glance as he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him as he left._

_Spencer walked over to the small brunette and placed her hand on her arm. Aria flinched away from Spencer fearfully. It was as if she thought she would hit her. She pushed herself father into the corner of the room._

_Spencer frowned at her friend's reaction. "I'm not going to hurt you."_

_"It's not real. It's not real." Aria chanted relentlessly as she rubbed her forearms. Her breathing began to rapidly change.  
_

_Hanna, who had been on the other side of the room, crawled over to the other three girls. _

_"Guys! I think she's having a panic attack." Hannah exclaimed. "Spencer, you're the genius. What should we do?"_

_Spencer quickly tried to come up with a solution. She gently place her hand on Aria's shoulder. _

_"Aria, it's me Spencer. I need you to relax." She tried to reason with the smaller girl. After a few minutes of the girls repeatedly trying to calm her down, Aria finally seemed to relax enough to where she was able to breathe regularly._

_"Are you okay, now?" Emily asked realizing it was a stupid question to ask._

_Aria shook her head no. "I think I need to stand up for a little." Spencer reached out to grab her arm and help her up but let go as soon as Aria gasped in pain._

_"Aria, show me you're arms." Spencer demanded.  
_

_Aria shook her head, refusing to listen._

_Emily leaned down towards her. "Please, Aria. We need to see if you're alright."_

_The brunette slowly raised up the sleeve of her sweater. The three girls gasped as they saw a huge bruise forming on the smaller girl's forearms._

_"Oh, Aria." Spencer voice cracked as she said her friend's name._

Spencer shook her head lightly as if she could make the memories go away. With one last glance in the mirror, she began to make her way back to the girls. Once she returned to the room, she noticed that nothing had changed. The other girls looked exactly the same.

Spencer decided to sit down in the empty chair next to Aria's. A few minutes passed before she reached out and grabbed the small girl's hand.

Aria flinched away from Spencer hand. She quickly looked away from Spencer almost shamefully.

Spencer softly smiled at her. She gently reached for her hand again. This time Aria didn't flinch away, but instead took her hand a squeezed it tightly.

Aria finally looked up from the ground. She tears shined bright in eyes. With in seconds, she had her arms wrapped around Spencer. She was holding onto her like she was a lifeline.

Spencer returned the hug by wrapping her arms around her. Aria's sobs with muffled into her shoulder. Spencer knew that she had to remain strong for Aria, but it was hard when she could feel her tears soaking through her shirt.

The other girls watched with sympathetic eyes. Soon, they were all crying softly.

_Ezra had walked back into the room after an hour. He was pushing some rolling cart with him._

_"I know you talked to Alison in Ravenswood. What did she say to you?" The four girls sat in silence, refusing to tell the man anything._

_Strangely, he seemed calm with the silence. He walked over to the cart and pulled the blanket that was covering it off. Sharp objects became visible to the girls._

_"Now, why don't I ask again?" He said. "What did she say to you?"_

_They stayed silent. He grabbed a razor off of the table and leaned down in front of Hanna._

_"Are you sure?" He asked as he pressed the blade against the blonde's arm._

_The other three girls were freaking out as they saw their best friend trembling. He raised his eyebrow at them all, waiting for one of them to speak up. When they didn't, Ezra jerked the razor across Hanna's arm. She yelled out in pain. Blood began to pour from the cut._

_He ignored the girls desperate pleas for him to stop as her ran the blade across her other arm._

_"I don't won't to hurt you." He told Hanna as he wiped away the blood on his hands. "But I will if you don't tell me what I need to know."_

_With that, he grabbed his cart and left. Spencer and Emily crawled over to Hanna trying to soothe her._

_"Em, we need something to stop the bleeding. It doesn't look that deep." Spencer said aloud while looking for something to wrap around her friends arms._

_Emily to looked over at the blanket that Ezra had left and grabbed it. She tossed it over to Spencer._

_Spencer, with great difficulty, ripped two strips out of the blanket. She gently tried to tie them around Hanna's arms. Hanna shouted out from pain. "Dammit!"_

_She jerked her arms away. Spencer shot her a disappointing look._

_"Han, you need to apply pressure if you want to stop the bleeding." She told her. Hanna tied the to strips onto her arms as she tried not to let the pain get to her._

_After a few minutes, the girls all sat in silence except for the sound of a few gasp of pain from Hanna._

_Aria was the first to speak up. "I'm so sorry. I-It's all my fault. Maybe if I didn't-"_

_"No!" Hanna forcefully told her. "None of this is your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."_

_"Oh really?" Aria bitterly laughed at her. "I've slept with the enemy for over a year. I probably even helped him get information easily."  
_

_No one said anything after that._

It seemed like forever before Aria finally stopped crying and raised her head from Spencer shoulder. That was when Spencer saw it.

Guilt. Spencer could see it in Aria eyes. The girl felt as if she was the cause for all of the trouble going on. Spencer knew that no matter how many times they told Aria that it wasn't her fault, she wouldn't believe it.

She fell in love with a monster. Spencer remember how she felt when she found out that Toby was on the -A team. She was devastated. Aria, however, was going through something way worse. Ezra wasn't going to come back to her saying that he was doing it to protect because he was -A. He wasn't just some pawn in the game. HE was the game.

"Do you hate me?" Spencer looked into the girl's big hazel eyes and only could feel one thing for her: love.

Spencer stared right at her as she spoke one of the most honest thing she had ever said. "Never."

Her heart clenched as she heard the next words out of Aria.

"I hate me."

_Ezra walked around them holding handcuffs in his hands. The liars sat still in their chairs as they remained silent._

_"Since you girls don't seem to be in the talking mood, I've decided that maybe I should make things more comfortable for you." He wrapped the first pair of handcuffs around the wrists off Hanna. He wrapped the chain underneath the arm of the chair so the girls couldn't get up. He put the other pairs on Spencer and Emily. When he finally go to Aria, he held up the last pair of handcuffs._

_"I thought maybe we could have some fun." Before Aria could register what was happening, Ezra jerked her up from the chair and dragged her over to the bed that was in the corner. He shoved her down onto it. She landed face first into the pillow. She went to turn over. As soon as she was turn over, she felt him jump on top of her. He dragged her arms above her head. _

_The three other girls began to panic as the saw him handcuff both of her hands to the metal headboard. _

_"W-What are you d-doing?" Aria stuttered. She tried tugged on her wrist but gasped in pain. The more she tugged the more painful her wrist felt._

_Ezra gave her a boyish smile. "Don't be so shy. It's not like it's the first time we've been in a position like this." His hands began to make their way up her legs. He stopped them as soon as the reach about an inch under her skirt. Aria began to trembling as she realized what he was doing.  
_

_"Now, I would like to know what Alison told you that night in Ravenswood."  
_

_Spencer was the first one of the girls to speak up. "I swear to god I will kill you if you touch her!"_

_He simply laughed at the young girls threat before he returned his attention back to Aria.  
_

_"Come on, Aria. All you and your friends have to do is tell me what she told you all and we wouldn't have to be in this situation." He said._

_Aria shook her head. "Please, Ezra. D-Don't do this."_

_He ignored her and continued to move his hands up her skirt. She tried to jerk her leg away from him but he shoved it back down._

_"Tell me what she told you!" He shouted, losing his calm demeanor._

_"Nothing! She said nothing!" Aria yelled back._

_He raised his hand and slapped her across the face. "Don't yell at me again!"_

_She whimpered as she nodded her head. The other girls stared in horror as they watched their best friend being assaulted. Hanna didn't give a shit anymore about whether she was going to live or die. All she knew was that she wasn't going to be force to watch her best friend being violated. She began to furiously pull at the cuffs that bound her hands._

_"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE DEAD FUCKING MEAT!" Ezra ignored the sound of the blonde's high-pitched screaming. _

_He instead smiled at the other three girls as he pressed his hard region against Aria's inner thigh, letting them all know what he was going to do if they didn't answer him. Aria stopped breathing for a moment. She had known that it would most likely lead to this but she never fully processed the situation never fully dawned on her._

_She looked into his eyes, trying to plead with him not to hurt her. He raised his hand up to her cheek and caressed it softly.  
_

_"We don't have to if you don't want too." He told her, sounding as if he really cared about her, but she knew what he really meant. All she had to do is sell out one of her best friends and he would leave her alone. She wouldn't do that, though. She couldn't live with herself knowing that she sold her friend out to some crazy murderous man. The same man she thought loved her._

_"Ezra, please! I don't want this! No!" She plead with him as she tried her best to free her wrists. _

_He moved his hand from her face down to her chest. He began to use the other hand to unzip his pants. Once he got them unzip, he tugged his pants down to his knees._

_"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" He asked her sweetly as he continued to take off his pants. She looked over at her three best friends. It took everything in her power to not break down as she looked at there tear-stained faces. Hanna was still straining to get out of the cuffs, Emily was frozen in fear of what was happening right in front of her, and Spencer was trying not to look in her direction. It became too much for her to handle so she closed her eyes praying to god that she could leave. He finally got his pants off and threw them onto the floor of the room. He quickly removed his shirt as well._

_Before Aria could reacted, he ripped her sweater off. She was now lying underneath Ezra, who had only a boxers on, with only a bra and short skirt._

_He moved his hand up her skirt, holding it close to her underwear lining._

_"Stop! NO!" She yelled as the tears began to flow down her cheeks and fall onto the pillow._

_Right before he pulled down her underwear the door to the room flung open. _

_"Freeze! Put your hands_ _up!" _

"Don't." Alison's voice came from the corner of the room. "Don't ever think like that."**  
**

Aria whirled around in her chair to face their formerly-dead friend. "Why? Why shouldn't I hate myself? I have been in _love_ the person who has been torturing us all for the pass two years. I love the man who sent you into hiding. The man who has tried to kill us all on multiple occasions. He slit both of Hanna's arms. He tried to _rape_ me. Tell me, who loves someone like that? _Who_?"

The room became silent immediately. Seconds passed before someone finally spoke up.

"I know you still love him. It understandable considering all you went through with him and I'm not just talking about the -A mess. I'm talking about the relationship part. However, you feel like it's all your fault. Well guess what? It's not. The only person to blame is me." Alison's lowered as she continued to speak. "I'm the one who played with him the Summer in Cape May. You are the girl who fell in love with him. I'm the one that drove him to become a murderous stalker. You are the one who tried everything to make the person you were with happy. If there is anybody who should be hated in this room, it's me."

Alison didn't look any of them in the eyes. It seemed like she felt... guilty. It was surreal seeing their former-dead friend feel sorry about something. Before she went missing, Alison was a manipulative cold heart bitch.

She didn't seem like that anymore though. Spencer thought about what Alison had been through. The girl had to run away from the two she grew up because some psychopath was out to kill her. She was forced to watch her best friends be tortured by the same psychopath and she couldn't do anything about it. Well, that is until tonight.

Alison had stopped living in fear and decided to put an end to the game once and for all. When she realized that the girls had been kidnapped, she came out of hiding and told the police about -A.

A smile came onto Spencer face as she thought about Alison walking straight through the doors of Rosewoods Police Station. She imagine the shooked faces of the officers as soon as they realized who she was.

She couldn't help but giggle a little at the thought of it. Aria glanced over at her with a confused expression.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

Spencer's lips curved into a smile as she looked over at Alison. "I was just thinking about the officers reactions to Alison being alive considering the fact that they've been trying to find her murder for the past few years."

A full second passed before Spencer heard the sound of Aria laughing. It was the kind that makes people fall on the ground gasping for air.

Aria was already grabbing on to her arm rest to keep from falling out of her chair. Within seconds, Hanna and Emily joined in laughing.

"Hey!" Alison shouted in defense. "It's not funny."

That only made the girls laugh even more. "It was a very traumatizing moment for me. I almost started to cry from all the questions they asked me."

Alison finally started to join in laughing. It was nice being able to laugh even though the world was falling down around them because in that moment it didn't matter that when they went to sleep, they would have to face the people at school and the press and their parents. All that matter was enjoying the small moment of bliss.

* * *

**I didn't have time to proof read it that much so I apologize for any errors. I hope you enjoyed it. I plan to make a sequel about them dealing with the fallout and having to go to court and finding out EzrA's motives.**


End file.
